Come Back to Me
by Winx Riven is hot
Summary: Riven's been kidnapped and given to a certain witch as a birthday present. now that he's a prisoner of war can he resist her long enough to wait for help, or will she have him broken before they get there?


Yo, to all those out there who tuned i to read my first ever fan fiction!

this isn't my original story, but it fits the characters of Winx Club so well, i just had to post it here

i 'm not a big talker, so now, i'll shut up an dlet you read

**Title:** Come Back to Me

**Summary:** riven's been kidnapped and given away to a certain witch as a birthday present. can he resist her long enough to wait for help, or will she have him broken before they get there?

**Warning:** bondage, female domination, plenty of things along the lines of male rape and sexual abuse. If any of those things offend you, turn right back around because there's too much of it simply to ignore

**Pairings:** kidnappedRiven/searchingMusa, Dominating"witch"/prisnorRiven

**Disclaimer:** i, in no way, shape, or form have anything to do with Winx Club it's onwed by someone with a funny name that i can't remember.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1-Snatched<span>

**Riven's POV**

"_Riven! Look out!"_

_I heard Brandon's scream, but when I turned to look, it was too late. The burst of dark magic crashed into my chest full force. I was blasted back and struck against a large tree. The last thing I heard was Musa calling out to me and saw a dark figure hovering over me while I slipped into unconsciousness._

That was all I really remembered of what led up to my current situation.

When I woke up only a few moments ago, I found myself in a dark dungeon, chained by my wrists to the stone wall. A cloth was stuffed into my mouth and another one wrapped around it to keep me from speaking.

I continued to pull against the chains, knowing how strong they were, but having nothing else to do.

Suddenly, the the lasers across the door were deactivated. I looked up to come face to face with exactly what I had been expecting: a blood weevil. They were the Trix's newest minions, dark scarlet color with pinchers for hands and no faces. They pretty much looked like giant scorpions except with four arms.

It walked mindlessly into my cell and right toward me. I wanted to kick it with my legs, but when I tried, it caught my left ankle and slowly lifted me from my sitting position till I hovered in the air, only the chains on my wrists keeping me somewhat horizontal. With his other pincher, he lifted up my other leg and placed it with my left.

Then, using whatever magical abilities the Trix had given him, he materialized two metal clamps (1) and secured one around my bare thighs and the other around my ankles. The attack in Gardenia had been so sudden we specialists hadn't even changed into our hero costumes. I was still wearing my work uniform which consisted of only a green, button-up t-shirt, board shorts, and red converses.

When it had my legs immobilized, it gently lowered my lower half back to the floor and reached for my arms. Holding my wrists with one claw each, it used its other to quickly snip my chains as if they were ribbons. With the claws holding my wrists, it lowered my arms to my sides and held them there while its remaining arms created two more clamps and fastened them around my upper arms and wrists so they were pinned to my torso. Through it all I was squirming and struggling to the best of my abilities, but the thing was just too strong. Even though it was being gentle as if it was trying not to hurt me.

When it had me completely restrained, it slung me across its multi-sectioned back like I was some kind of cargo and skittered out of the cell and into a pitch black corridor.

For what seemed like hours, we travelled through the darkened place. From what I could see, it was some kind of castle. The hallways were filled with blood weevils, which I didn't think was so weird. What had me shocked was that, along with the creatures, the halls were littered with girls. By the dark make up and gothic clothes, it was easy to tell they were witches. And by the way they walked and the hazy look in their eyes, I could tell they were under a spell.

After climbing a long flight of stairs, the blood weevil came to a sudden stop outside a large, double door. Without knocking, he pushed through the great doors and entered a rather large sitting room. It reminded Riven of the Cloud Tower faculty room which he had had the 'pleasure' of seeing before. With it's dark-wooden tables and black furniture with spiked edges. On the walls hung giant portraits of each Trix sister and under each of the three biggest, which were located on opposite sides of the room, where doors located underneath them.

The blood weevil carrying me walked us over to the picture of the Trix sister that was most familiar to me in more ways than one: Darcy, the witch of darkness.

* * *

><p>cliff hanger, i know. but suffer through and the next chapter will be rewarding<p>

be kind enough to drop a review? input is important to good writing. make suggestions, praise the work, tell me how much you hate it, i'll take anything

see you next time!


End file.
